


That Cliche Plot Again

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Caddy and Wallid do the stupid, Claustrophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hidden Block is supremely unhelpful, M/M, This is cliche and everyone in the story knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Caddy and Wallid end up locked in the storage closet in the Hidden Block Clubroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper and I came up with this idea for Caddy and Wallid, I couldn't help but write it. Enjoy.

It had been a great plan. Would have been really funny, too. Just get Moosey to walk into the storage closet, and glitter would get all over him. It would have been great, everyone would have laughed. He’d even convinced Wallid to help him out, and they’d snuck into their club room during lunch to set it up.

 

But no, he just had to trip on the way into the closet while Wallid was setting the glitter up. And the door just had to close behind him, didn’t it? And it just happened to be a door that locked on the inside? Seriously, when was the school built, wasn’t that a safety violation?  

 

As he paced back and forth, Wallid sat down and watched him before finally sighing and interrupting his panicked train of thought. “Caddy, chill. We’re not stuck in here.”

 

“The door’s locked!”, Caddy exclaimed, rattling the unmoving doorknob for dramatic effect. “We are!”

 

Wallid’s only response was to hold up his cellphone.

 

A sigh of relief left his mouth. “Oh thank god. You can just tell someone to come get us!”

 

Wallid opened up the group chat and added a quick explanation of what had happened, omitting the prank part, before asking them to come help them.

 

It took too long for anyone to respond. But, after a few anxious minutes, Jimmy responded with a wave of laughter emoticons.

 

“r you kidding me?”, he wrote. “we’re in class dumbasses”

 

Luke chimed in with much the same thing. “Class already started gonna have to sneak out to save you guys but it might take a while”

 

He could almost hear sarcasm oozing from Ian’s comment. “wow real smooth james.”

 

Caddy took the phone from Wallid and angrily typed a reply. “Just go to the bathroom and walk by here on your way, Moosey!!!”

 

“I’d do it but we have a quiz! =(“, Jeff apologized, but Ian didn’t say a word. Or rather type a word.

 

Eventually, after enough silence, Wallid put his phone up and sighed. “Okay, so, maximum we’ll be in here three hours,” he mused. “Well, since I should conserve the phone battery, let’s just do something else.”

 

“F-for three hours?”, Caddy stuttered. “What if we run out of air in here?”

 

“Don’t think that’s a thing, Cads,” Wallid assured him. “Just, stop breathing so fast, you’ll start feeling like you are.”

 

Was he hyperventilating? He hadn’t realized it but yeah, his breaths were getting quicker and quicker. Oh god… What if they did run out of air? This room was so narrow… What if he’d ended up killing them both?

 

He knew that was mostly paranoia, but it still made his breathing faster and his heart start beating like it was trying to break out of his chest and out of this room…

 

He started to stand back up, rushing the door and trying to break it down, but Wallid stopped him and pulled him back. “Relax, please. You’ll just hurt yourself if you try and fight a door.”

 

Okay, okay, Wallid was right. He just needed to breath slower and-

 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. “Come on, just chill,” Wallid murmured. “You’re fine.”

 

“What the actual hell are you doing?”, Caddy exclaimed. “This isn’t the time to flirt!”

 

Wallid smirked. “Have you ever like, even touched a romance manga. This is the perfect time to flirt.”

 

“This isn’t a romance anything!”, Caddy almost screamed. “Just because we’re locked in a closet together doesn’t mean we should make out!”

 

Wallid gave a strange laugh. “Of course not, but my idea’s working, isn’t it?”

 

“This isn’t working in any way!”

 

A small laugh. “Caddy, you’re breathing normally and you aren’t thinking about the closet, just about being mad at me,” Wallid explained. “Isn’t that working enough for you?”

 

Oh… Oh. Yeah, his breaths had evened out a bit, hadn’t they? “Uh, thanks?”

 

“No problem!”, Wallid exclaimed with a grin. He wrapped his arms tighter around Caddy, reminding him they were there and making him blush. “But, you know, I can think of one way to make time pass faster while we’re in here.”

 

“We aren’t making out!”, Caddy loudly reiterated.

 

“Seriously?” Wallid laughed loudly. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Caddy, I was gonna suggest you take a nap.”

 

Well that made more sense. “Okay, but you’re my pillow; I’m not putting my head down there, I think I saw a rat.”

 

He slid down to put his head in Wallid’s lap. Only slightly less flirty than actually making out, he realized. Oops, but it was comfortable, just as… the fingers rubbing circles on his back were?

 

“What are you doing?”, Caddy questioned. “I mean, it’s fine, but where the actual hell is all this flirty shit coming from?”

 

“Is this flirty?”, Wallid questioned, seemingly holding back a giggle. “I was just trying to make my platonic friend comfortable!”

 

“No, not flirty at all,” he deadpanned in response. “Just shut up and let me sleep, okay? We can take turns, wake me up and I’ll cuddle you to sleep next or something.”

 

A small giggle, and Wallid whispered a “sounds good” before falling silent.

 

Caddy nearly made it to sleep before the door opened. “Okay, had to use the bathroom anyways,” explained the voice of a certain Moose. “So, here, you’re free to-”

 

Ian stopped mid-sentence to stare at the two. Wallid’s hands had migrated from Caddy’s back to his hair, Caddy was curled up close to him, and all around this probably looked really suggestive to anyone looking in.

 

“I swear I can explain,” Caddy assured him. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

 

But Moosey just smirked. “Sure, sure. Want me to close the door back so you can continue?”

 

“Just leave it open,” Wallid groaned. “You’re just jealous…”

 

Stepping away and leaving the door wide open, Ian left, and Caddy let out a sigh. “Don’t really wanna move, to be honest.”

 

“Yeah, me neither,” Wallid admitted. “But, if you feel like it, we could not go back to class and just go back to my dorm and watch movies!”

  
By movies he meant Shrek or the Bee Movie, Caddy knew this. But still, he found himself agreeing. “Sounds great.”


End file.
